David Yamaguchi
David Yamaguchi (デビッド・ヤマグチ''Debiddo yamaguchi''), an aspiring Hero, is a student enrolled in [] School's Hero Course. David is an exceptionally smart student. His Intelligence Quotient (IQ) has been measured at an astounding score of 160 (a high standard deviation from the average person) and qualifies him to be a member of society's smartest 2.5 percent - this being a further testament to his intellect and high classroom attainment. His enrollment into the Hero Course is persuant to his ambition to become a Hero and continue his family's long legacy of Herowork. Appearance Background Quirk & Abilities Molecular Manipulation (分子操作 Bunshi sōsa) also known as molecukinesis '(分子化 ''Bunshi-ka) is an Emitter-type quirk which grants David the ability to manipulate all forms of matter on a molecular level... Quirk Moves '''Fortification (要塞 Yōsai) is a move developed by David that is used to unify the atomic alignment of solids to the point of solidification. This move was made with the intention of manipulating the structure of atomic particles in solids, but can also be used alternatively to transform a liquid into a solid. This approach is very versatile and can be applied in so many different instances. When applied to a liquid, the move, as opposed to Liquidation, solidifies the substance in question and works toward locking its atomic layers in place. It does this by pushing this matter’s atoms inwards toward each other as to amalgamate the liquids atomic composition and establish a solid structure. Eventually, each individual atom would have kneaded together so much to the point where they have managed to fuse into a proper covalent structure, causing all the atoms involved to develop a strong intermolecular force of attraction. The second approach (and initial purpose) for Fortification of matter is used to strengthen solid objects with rigid atomic structures. Fortification is applied this way as to make an object sturdier and more durable and can be used to reinforce weapons. This kind of Fortification is achieved through strengthening the covalent bonds of said object and making its atomic alignment more compact and denser. It should be noted, however, that once an object is fortified, the free electrons that carry charge and conduct electricity in its atomic makeup become confined to its covalent bonds, thereby making the object a worse conductor of electrical current. Liquidation (清算 Seisan) is a move with the ability to convert solid matter into liquid matter. This move majorly targets the structure of atomic particles in solids. Energy waves radiated throughout the object's atomic structure take on the job of anatomising the formation of particles within it. This is since in order for the object’s atomic particles to separate and disperse, they need to be exposed to a great deal of energy. After having separated the atomic particles with said energy waves, rate of reaction and diffusion within the substance’s atomic structure is increased exponentially. This move projects the atoms that comprise these dense covalent structures outwards to disperse, weakening the object’s covalent bonds and intermolecular force of attraction, ultimately causing the solid to decompose into a liquid. Liquidation is an ability that allows David to give any liquefied object he creates its own water pressure. Molecular Combustion '(分子燃焼 ''Bunshi nenshō) '''Molecular Duplication (分子の複製 Bunshi no fukusei) Supermoves Molecular Freezing '(分子凍結 ''Bunshi tōketsu) Physical Capabilities '''Superb Reflexes: Swift Speed/Agility: Keen Intellect and Observational Skills: Stats Relationships Trivia * This article is the author's first page on the BNHAF wiki * This character's reference is Omoi Chinoiki from Naruto: Shippuden